


Restoration Day [Podfic]

by caminante



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canon Non-Binary Character, Children of Characters, F/F, F/M, Family, Flashbacks, Fluff, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage Proposal, Memories, Mild Angst, POV Catra (She-Ra), Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Romance, Weddings, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caminante/pseuds/caminante
Summary: “They’re calling it Restoration Day,” Glimmer says, clasping her hands together, “because peace, freedom, and magic were restored to Etheria.”The first party is relatively small. Yet it grows, as they do, every year.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperKat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restoration Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374062) by [SuperKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperKat/pseuds/SuperKat). 



> Dear Superkat, thank you for dedicating your beautiful Catradora schmoopfest of a fic to me. In honor of our wedding anniversary, I'm beginning the herculean undertaking of podficcing it (I mean _seriously_ there's dialogue from like _every character_ in this, not to mention it's 30,000 words! My reach goal is to have it completed by our anniversary next year, but all I can promise is to do at least one chapter per anniversary ; )

  


  


### Credits

  * **Text:[Restoration Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374062/chapters/58785760)**
  * **Author:[SuperKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperKat/pseuds/SuperKat)**
  * **Reader:[Caminante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caminante)**
  * **Cover artist:[Hechu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hechu)**
  * **Song:["After the War"](https://open.spotify.com/track/5S4LaRZK5n0XbCrbiRuH8c) by Reinaeiry**



### Details

This podfic is a work-in-progress. This first "chapter" will remain a table of contents until the work is complete, with individual chapters being posted on subsequent chapter pages. For instance, you can currently listen to "Year One" by clicking on the "next chapter" button. This is a long fic with a lot of characters and dialogue so, as I said to SuperKat in my dedication, it might take me "until our next anniversary" to complete it. With that in mind, please subscribe if you'd like to be notified when new chapters are added. When the podfic is completed I will create a master playlist as well as one long MP3 of the entire work and post it on this page (in addition to keeping the individual streams and download options on the chapter pages).

Kudos and comments are always appreciated but ESPECIALLY on a long project like this. If you find yourself needing some more SPOP podfic content to tide you over between chapters, check out my profile page, I've done a couple of others, and will be working on more simultaneously with this project. And, of course, you can read this story in its entirety as linked above. Thanks for checking out my podfic <3





	2. Year One

To download right click and select "save link as" [Restoration Day: Year One](https://ia601409.us.archive.org/17/items/restoration-day-chapter-1/Restoration%20Day%20Chapter%201.mp3)

or stream directly here  



	3. Year Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning for canon-level depiction of a dissociative episode and panic attack

To download right-click and select "save link as" [Restoration Day: Year Three](https://archive.org/download/restoration-day-year-three/Restoration%20Day%2C%20Year%20Three.mp3)

or stream directly here


End file.
